Belong
by BensonStablerSVU
Summary: Where does Olivia belong? Is it here in SVU, or is it away from Elliot? EO of course! Just the intro for now. Tell me what you think! Just a chapter or two left to this story... Rating might go up a little cuz of language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiiii!!! Its been a while since I wrote anything SVU related. So I decided to sit my butt down and write something for you all! Just a short story. This is kind of sad but then it gets happier I promise!****This is just an intro. **

**Disclaimer: If I could I would own them. But no I don't…**

Belong

Chapter 1

"Put you're hands up now! I said now!" Olivia screamed while she pointed her gun at an accused child rapist trying to skip town. While the pedophile had his back faced to Olivia, he quickly grabbed a hand gun from his pocket, turned around and aimed it at Olivia's head.

Elliot heard everything as he was running down the corner. When he finally saw a gun pointed at Olivia his heart sank. He wasn't close enough to get a good shot.

'Shot him, Olivia! Just shot him!' Elliot said in his head as he ran closer and closer. It was very noisy so screaming would have done no good.

They had an argument earlier that day because Olivia wanted to forcefully put this guy in custody. Elliot on the other hand, wanted to go under cover to put him in custody. But the problem was the suspect had already seen everyone but Olivia. So there she was, trying to find a good spot to take him down. Then, their suspect got spooked and turned to Olivia threatening to kill her. But there is one minor detail that kept Olivia from shooting him; the man was Kathy's brother. Jacob Tanner had been Elliot's best friend for over 18 years!

"Put the gun down, Jake! Let's just talk about this for a minute here." She tried to reason with him but had her doubts about it working. Elliot was finally in range so Olivia could hear him.

"Shoot him! Olivia shoot him!" That's all Olivia had to hear from Elliot before she took her shot. She shot his arm and in turn, he shot her back. But the shot missed his initial target being Olivia's head. She kicked the gun out of his hands and low kicked him in the stomach when Elliot finally came and knocked Jacob down, cuffing him.

Fin and Munch then pulled up in the car and threw him in the back seat. That left Olivia and Elliot standing on the sidewalk, still dazed at what happened just a moment ago. As they walked back to the car which was a block away, Elliot felt like crap.

'She would have given her own life to make sure my former best friend didn't die? How could I be so selfish? God I hate my self right now!' He thought to himself.

"Elliot? I think I'm going to walk to the station, its only 4 blocks. I'll see you back at the house in a little bit. Tell the Cragen I'm on my way." She said while walking past the car.

"Olivia…" Elliot spoke while she was walking away.

"What?" Olivia turned around to face him. She had a lot on her mind lately. Nothing really about the case, it was just about her life in general. Was she really in the right unit with the right people? Olivia asked herself that question every single day.

"About Jacob…" He was interrupted by Olivia raising her hand in the air telling him to stop talking.

"Elliot. He's fine. He didn't get hurt. Just a little shot in the shoulder. He'll be fine." Olivia explained.

"Its not him I'm worried about." He looked at her with skeptical eyes.

"Can't I take a freaking walk without people questioning me? I'm a grown woman, Elliot!" She was losing her cool and she knew she had to get out of there fast before she said what was on her mind. "I have a lot of things to consider about my life and its kind of stressful" Too late. "Now please just let me take a walk and decide a few things!" Olivia then stormed off, leaving Elliot dumfounded.

As Elliot drove back to the station, his mind was exploding with questions. They didn't always get along. But when they did, there was something they had. At least Elliot always thought so. She helped him with his new kid, through divorce, and even through depression. How did she help him through depression? Just by being there everyday in font of him. And she didn't even know it.

'Damn! How can I screw this up? I'm so stupid! I should have just told her exactly how I feel. Maybe then she'll change her mind. But I don't even know what she's trying to make up her mind about.' Elliot thought to himself. It's so complicated. Elliot pulled into the parking lot, and walked inside the SVU unit building.

Olivia was walking through central park, trying to get her mind together.

'Great' she though to herself 'Now he knows there's something wrong. I just want this to all be over. Maybe I should just transfer. And this time for good…'

Olivia has questioned their partnership for about 3 years now. When Elliot had a child with his ex-wife, Olivia thought he would get married again. Then when it didn't work out, again, she would have to be the one to pull him out of his depression and raged state. But when he didn't marry Kathy, Elliot seemed…different; like he always had something on his mind. If Olivia left, she would miss him more than anything. She really did love him. But she knew that it was way to complex to even begin to explain to Elliot.

As Olivia neared the station house, her decision became clearer. She knew that the squad would be a lot more effective if every single detective was focused, and she defiantly wasn't.

"I just don't belong here anymore…" She mumbled to herself as she entered the parking lot of the SVU Unit building.

**A/N: Ok so I'm thinking one or two more chapters, nothing too long. Should I continue or not? Its all up to you guys! I'll update very soon, don't worry about that. I'm gonna finish this story before I do anything else. Plz R&R. Grammar and Spelling are very very mean to me. In other words, I hate them so I'm very bad at it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Last chapter! I want to thank all of you that have reviewed the first chapter. You all have inspired me to keep writing this. This story takes place in the 10****th**** season by the way. I don't want you guys to get confused. So please enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or any of the characters. I'm going to go jump out of a window now…

Everything

Chapter 2

When Olivia entered the bull pen, she tried to keep all of her thoughts under control. But as she got closer to Elliot sitting at his desk, it became harder and harder. The transfer papers were in her desk and have been there for a week already. Olivia just couldn't find the courage to take out a pen and sign them.

Olivia finally made it to her desk, eyeing the pile of paperwork that had to be completed. She took a seat and immediately started reading folder after folder. She knew Elliot had been looking at her ever since she came in. He was concerned about her, which she found to be very sweet.

Elliot couldn't take sitting across from the person he thought he knew inside and out. She just brought this whole thing up out of no where. Even though they have had some problems in the past, it's nothing they can't work through.

'I have to do something.' Elliot thought 'I can't let her leave.' They worked in silence for 5 hours, Olivia not even noticing that the only two left in the station house were in fact her and Elliot. Another thing she didn't know was that Elliot had a plan up his sleeve. That plan was going to take effect right about…now.

Elliot got up from his seat and walked into the interrogation room. His plan was plain and simple. He had to somehow get her into the room, lock the both of them inside and force her to talk. He knew if he didn't do this, she would run without explaining anything. Here goes nothing.

"Olivia! Get in here quick! Come now!" Elliot screamed out to her desk. Olivia immediately got up from her desk and ran to see what the matter was.

"What the hell is going on in here, Elliot?" She asked stepping into the room. He quickly ran to the door, shut it, and locked it. He stuck the key into his pants pocket and received a glare from Olivia.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you nuts?" Olivia said. She walked over to the door and tried her best to muscle it open with negative results.

"Shit" She mumbled. Olivia then turned around slowly to see Elliot with a satisfied look on his face. "What you feel like you accomplished something by locking both of us in a fucking interrogation room?" She was getting very angry. She was tired and hungry and for the most part, she was in no mood for this.

"This is the only way you're going to talk to me. Every time I ask you something you find an excuse to get away." He said truthfully.

"What made you think I was going to talk? I have stayed for hours in this room with you. You don't think I can do it again, even without a perp? Well you got another thing coming" She walked over to a chair and pulled it to the other side of the room.

Elliot did the same, except he stared at her. He would give anything to have her stay right here with him. Hours past and still Olivia wasn't talking to him at all. He was hungry, thirsty and very sleepy. But nothing could make him give up finding the truth.

"Please, Olivia. Just answer a few of my questions. That's all I ask. Then we both can get out of here." Elliot pleaded.

Olivia knew of she didn't answer his questions then she would never get out of here. And she had bags to pack.

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"What did you mean when you said that there were things about your life you have to decide?" He questioned, walking closer to her and sitting on the table.

"I meant that I have different opportunities waiting out there for me. I just have to decide if they are better than…" She paused for a second, trying to find the right words. "Than this" She finished with her head down.

Elliot felt very hurt. They had been partners for 10 years already and the best of friends. But he knew lately, things weren't the best. But that was not reason to quit.

"Liv, I know you and I haven't been on the same team here lately but…" He was interrupted by Olivia slamming the chair back and standing up.

"On the same team?! You and I have been at each others throats for the past year, Elliot! I can only take so much. It's not enough that we have to deal with murderers and rapists, but now we have to deal with each other too? It's not fair to either of us." She yelled.

"Why? Why have we been at each other for the past year? There has to be a special reason!" He screamed back. He knew the reason very well. The tension has been ruthless. It's a good thing no one was in the building because they would have heard them arguing from the bottom most floors.

"I don't know! Maybe the job has become harder to deal with or something. But the fact is we're going crazy, look at us!" She retaliated.

"So you just want to quit? You want to throw 10 years of partnership down the drain? And for what, something you can't explain?" He looked deep into her eyes that were burning with anger and confusion.

"What else do you expect me to do?" She said in a low tone. Olivia loved him more than anything, but it was impossible to work out their differences if he didn't love her back. "The FBI offered me a job. Star needs a partner and…"

"I need a partner too. But it can't be just anyone. It has to be you" Elliot admitted. Olivia was taken back at this statement. She never thought Elliot would say something like that, and it was all to make her stay.

"Elliot? Why are you trying so hard to make me stay? You'll be better off with someone else. They won't cloud your judgment about the job. You even said it yourself three years ago." Olivia was recalling the Victor Gitano case. (Fault episode)

"I was confused Olivia! I didn't know what exactly what to feel. But now I know that I…" He knew this was his last chance at changing her mind and that he had to say it.

"Elliot, don't" She said as she walked over to him. She put one hand on his cheek while the other one slid into his pocket and got the keys. Olivia unlocked the door and turned to face him. "This is already hard enough to do with my own feelings for you. Please don't make me feel even guiltier about leaving you." With that, she walked out of the door and out of the station house all together. Elliot just stood there, frozen and numb.

The beach was where Olivia came to think. The waves clashing on shore, sea gulls flying around, and the ocean's mist seemed to calm her down. But even the ocean couldn't zap away the tears that fell from Olivia's eyes. She hated leaving him. But knowing he had even the least bit of feelings for her made everything worse. Not only was she leaving the man she loved, she was leaving a man who loved her back. Olivia kept thinking about the future without him.

'Can love change the way we act toward each other?' That was the Million dollar question. Olivia had her doubts that he had enough love for her to repair their relationship. Elliot was behind Olivia watching her every move. He walked so he was right next to her. Olivia knew he was there but kept her gaze out over the ocean.

"Don't you ever quit, Stabler" She said blankly shaking her head.

"You didn't let me finish." He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "To sum it all up, I'll never quit. No matter where you go, who you work for, or what you decide, I'll always be right there trying to win you back. You mean the world to me Olivia. I…I love you." He glanced over at Olivia who had tears rolling down her cheeks. With his index finger, he wiped a tear coming down. She turned to him and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I'm never letting go" He whispered before leaning in and kissing her. The kiss was so magical and full of passion, love, and lust. They were both in a heavenly dream that neither of them wanted to wake up from. Elliot pulled her close while Olivia tried as well to be closer to him. When air became necessary, they pulled a part still face to face.

"I think I finally made up my mind. I now know where I belong, with the man I love. I belong right here with you, Elliot. I love you." They both smiled and kissed again, but this time Elliot lifted her up and she giggled while wrapping her legs around his waist. Olivia was now confident their love could do anything it wanted to do. That's how strong it was. Olivia realized that all this time she belonged here, and here she will always belong.

The End!

**A/N: Very corny, I know. I wrote this story and every time I proof read it, I smile. So I hope it does the same to you. I actually got the idea that their love could do anything it wanted to from the movie "The Notebook". If you haven't seen it, you should. It's a remarkable movie. So yea please R&R! Also, my spelling and grammar is awful! So please excuse them.**


End file.
